Building
by Changling
Summary: Naruto's emotions are building. Will he finally pop? He misses his oneechan, will she come back? Please read to find out. There is a madeup character in this story. I warn those who don't like those kind of stories. Thanks. No chapter 5 yet. i was just te
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not good at giving descriptions but I have tried. Flame me and I will track you down and gut you. Thanks. Heh.

* * *

Chapter 1- Building 

In my heart and soul I feel it building, building-

I feel it heating up, quivering

With fury, wilting my confidence-

Heating my rage and storing it away.

* * *

I don't know what to do anymore. I can feel it build upon my depression, I can feel it trying to get out and I don't know if I should keep it in anymore. 

"The villagers are starting to bug me more…what should I do O-tou-san?" said the golden haired child.

"My little cub…destroy them." said the trapped demon.

"Destroy them? I don't think I can. I don't have the strength or the willpower to," said the saddened child. The child went on to talk to himself, ignoring the demon within him. "The people won't acknowledge me here, they won't look at me and when they do it is to glare and stare hatefully at me…my team ignores me and calls me names while my teacher doesn't even teach me. All he cares about is the "star" of the village."

"Naruto my child, why won't you leave them… Leave this village?" said the demon named Kyuubi.

"I hate the feeling they give me when they ignore me. I feel empty and hollow when they do. I hate it so…so…much…" said Naruto not hearing the voice inside of him.

"Why won't you leave them my cub? They cause you pain yet you stay with them. Your loyalty is wasted here, they won't acknowledge you because they hate you." said the voice of the demon locked inside Naruto's body.

"Hate me? Yes, they hate me don't they?" asked Naruto with child like innocence.

Naruto felt something slide down his cheeks, making a streak across his scarred cheeks. Using his right hand, Naruto wiped off the offending dark substance. Staring at his right hand, Naruto couldn't help but cry more because of the blood on it.

* * *

(A/n) Uni-Oki: I'm terribly sorry for the very short chapter. I usually write on paper in class when I'm bored so they LOOK longer but are really short. Chapter 2 and 3 are both like this but if you get to chapter 4 it's longer then this. (Though not by much) 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2-Meeting

Team 7 was waiting at their usual spot in the field for their sensei and other teammate since they had a mission to do. A girl and boy, both about nine years old are standing their waiting for the rest of their group. The girl, a pink haired, green eyed, bubbly girl was asking the young boy out on a date. The boy, a dark haired, black eyed, gloomy boy was answering with a monotone no.

"So Sasuke-kun! Do you, you know, want to go out on a date?" asked the pink haired girl.

"No" answered the black haired boy.

Sakura, the pink haired girl obviously upset with the answer thought, "Why the hell not! Damn it!"

"Poof" Their sensei had finally arrived to commence the mission but their other teammate was not here yet.

"Your late Kakashi-sensei!" shouted the peeved Sakura.

"Well you see I ran into a blackcat and…" said Kakashi-sensei but never got to finish because Sakura interrupted.

"Liar!" shouted Sakura looking like she wanted to hit him.

In that particular moment, Kakashi noticed that they were missing someone. "Hey where's Naruto?" asked Kakashi with a question mark over his head.

"The Dobe isn't here yet." said the agitated Sasuke.

Kakashi looked up into the sky before looking back at his students. "Well we might as well go get him" said Kakashi.

"Stupid idiot making us get him just because he was to lazy to get up" muttered Sakura angrily.

The group of 3 walk off of the field back into the village towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3- Blood

As the group arrives at Naruto's apartment, they knock on the door waiting for Naruto to answer.

"Naruto?" asked Kakashi after the third knock.

"Naruto! Answer the door already! It's bad enough that we had to get you, you idiot!" yelled Sakura.

The door finally creaked open a sliver until Naruto's baby-blue eye appeared to stare at them. The team was startled to see blood on the child's face.

"What happened to you Naruto! Why is there blood on your face!" screamed Sakura.

"What? What blood? I think your seeing things Sakura… I'll be right back…I'm going to go get something,' said Naruto. He closed the door and clicked the lock back into place before going over to the bathroom and staring at his bloody reflection. "Blood? All I see is tears…" Naruto turned on the water and splashed it all over his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of team seven is outside the apartment discussing their bloody teammate. 

"Seeing things! I know what I saw! You guys saw it too right?" asked Sakura. "Yes." said a grim faced Kakashi. "Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Yeah." answered Sasuke.

The door suddenly opened with a cleaned up Naruto at the doorway grinning like always.

"Let's go!" yelled Naruto.

The rest of team seven stared at Naruto trying to figure out what was wrong with him. The style of clothing he usually wore was gone and in it's place was something they have never seen him wear before. He was wearing a black ninja outfit with bandages wrapped around his arms where the sleeves were supposed to be. He wore navy blue shorts instead of pants and his legs were wrapped with black bandages with writing on it. Team seven tried to read the words and read out, "Fear the damned. And the damned will reek havoc on you.". The outfit kept the same sandals but on the end of the straps there was a raggedly drawn swirl. Naruto's shirt had silted demon eyes on the middle of his collar. As team seven looked back at Naruto's face they noticed that his eyes had lost the brightness and were now dull and blank, though if hard enough they could see sadness hidden beneath. The blood had been cleaned off his face but traces could be seeen surrounding his eyelashes. The dark whiskers on both his cheeks seemed darker but the team thought it was probably due to the lighting of the hallway.

"What?" asked the annoyed Naruto after having enough of his team stare at him.

"What's wrong with you Dobe." asked Sasuke who only showed a bit of interest.

"Eh? Nothings wrong with me! Geese! Lets go!" yelled Naruto.

The team looked one more time at Naruto, then turned and headed out for their mission. Naruto stared at their backs with blank eyes until they turned a corner, and then started walking after them digging his right hand nails into the left forearm, relishing in the pain.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The team arrives at their mission destination. "Alright team. We will be cleaning up this park." said Kakashi-sensei.

"Another D mission?" whined Sakura.

Sasuke looked around the park with a annoyed face. The park was filthy. Cans and bottles littered the floor and the trash can was full to the brim. The grass that surrounded the park was covered with bags and paper, patches of dried grass could be seen underneath. 'This park is filthy. Who would come here? This is stupid; I should be doing harder missions then this. Cleaning up a park? Che.' thought Sasuke.

Naruto on the other hand had walked into the park and stared at all the trash. 'I remember this park. I use to come here. Onee-chan brought me here when ever she visited. No one would look at us though. They never glared at me then, never even looked our way. Not when onee-chan was around.' thought Naruto. He kicked at a bottle and then picked up a dirty bag. Picking up a few bottles to put into the bag he heard a growl. Moving away from a large pile of trash he took out a kunai. A large black dog foaming at the mouth jumped out from underneath the trash. With a quick jab the dog whimpered and ran into the forest surrounding the park.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" questioned Kakashi as Naruto looked into the forest. Naruto ignored his sensei and followed the path the dog followed. He suddenly threw his kunai into the forest. A yelp then a thump could be heard.

"You killed it you idiot! What's wrong with you! Why didn't you just let it run away!" yelled Sakura.

"Why? It was sick. Why did I kill it? It wanted to be free. He wanted to die, it was stuck because he couldn't kill himself So I did him a favor. I provided his freedom." said an impassive Naruto.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Your soft in the brain aren't you? I explained already. He was in pain, he did not want it. He was sick, it would not heal. He wanted peace, it would not come. Peace is something we all want, so I gave him something I could not have." explained Naruto.

"Peace you couldn't have?" questioned Kakashi.

Naruto ignored him and turned to the park. Putting his hand together into a handseal he created ten kage bushin. They were different then his normal ones though, they wore face masks with no eye, nose, nor mouth hole. On the masks of the bushin they all had a large red 'X'. From top to the bottom the 'X' looked to have been carved in with a sharp knife.

Kakashi lifted his headband checking out the bushin. 'These are like his original. Nothing seems different, just the change of clothing.'

Naruto walked into the park and started picking up trash while five of the bushin helped. The other five bushin had set up a protective ring around the original and stood guard.

"What the hell is going on?" questioned Sasuke.

Kakashi grunted then started to walk to Naruto. As soon as he moved to reach for Naruto though, a bushin stepped in his way. He tried to walk past it but the bushin would follow his move. Finally having enough, Kakashi moved to hit the bushin. The clone swiftly dodged to the left of Kakashi and jumped away and stood 5 feet in front of Naruto in a defensive stance. It had crouched with knees bent and its left hand on the ground with the other behind it's back, it's fingers sharp with claws and flexing back and forth threateningly. A low hiss came from within its mask warning Kakashi to keep his distance. The other four clones had immediately lined up in a straight line In front of the original Naruto, who was still picking up trash with the other clones. Suddenly a clone lunged at Kakashi and was kicked away. It got up and flipped on to his hands, feet in the air. Kicking his feet in a circular motion, powerful cyclones appeared and headed straight for Kakashi. Another clone started doing handseals. The wind suddenly got stronger and boosted the cyclone's power. The other four clones, including the first clone that had been crouching, started doing handseals and soon fire came out heading for the cyclone. Kakashi, shocked at the wordless jutsus and that the clone he kicked away did not disappear, got hit by the dangerous attack.

"Sensei!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke stared eyes wide at the scene.

Smoke appeared as the attack hit Kakashi. When the attack disappeared nothing was left but burnt grass.

"Sensei!' sobbed Sakura as she stared at the burnt grass. "What did you do Naruto! How could you!" yelled Sakura as she collapsed to her knees.

"Shut-up. If you weren't such a damn failer of a ninja you could have helped him. Don't yell at me just because you froze. Besides, if you hadn't noticed there isn't a body nor any ashes." said Naruto as he bent to pick up a can.

"You must have burnt the body till it just disappeared! There isn't any ash left!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto stopped picking up trash and started shaking. "Ha. Hah. Hahahaha..." he lifted his right hand to cover his face, laughing with his back to the rest of his team.

"Sakura, the attack was not long enough for it to have burnt Kakashi to ashes. So it couldn't have burnt the ashes to nothing either." stated an annoyed Sasuke.

Sakura blushed as Sasuke reprimanded her. The tears on her face drying up. "So, um, where is he then?" questioned the embarrassed Sakura.

"Right here.' popped out Kakashi. "I'm surprised at you Sakura. You're usually more smart then that." stated Kakashi.

Sakura ducked her head, her face turning red. Kakashi turned to face Naruto, who had stopped laughing and was now just staring at Sasuke. Sasuke too was just staring at Naruto.

"What are those jutsus called?" demanded Sasuke.

"They don't have names. They are just attacks that come out when the right handseals and chakra are put together." stated Naruto.

"And your clones? They didn't disappear when Kakashi-sensei hit them." said Sakura.

"They don't disappear unless you hit them right." stated Naruto.

"Chakra enforced clones. Right Naruto?" questioned Kakashi with a knowing look.

Naruto looked at him then turned back to the clones. While he had been explaining to his team, he had also silently told his clones to pick up the rest of the trash. "Are you done questioning me? We have a job to do you know." said Naruto.

"Ah. That's right. Get started team." said Kakashi as he took out his Come Come Paradise book. Walking away Kakashi giggled and blushed though in the back of his ahead he thought of Naruto and his sudden change. 'I'll have to keep a close eye out for him. He's changed to suddenly. Has he always been like this? Has he been in a mask this whole time?' thought Kakashi as the giggled and blushed.

"Che." muttered Sasuke as he grabbed a random bag from the round and started picking up trash. Sakura jumped up and ran over to Sasuke, "I'll help you Sasuke!"

Naruto snorted and looked over the park. 'I cleaned up most of the park already. These people are no help at all.' thought Naruto. Looking over the park again he thought of his one-chan again. 'She was eighteen when she left me. I was only five years old. That was four years ago, she should be twenty-two now. I remember meeting her in the forest a long time ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

Tears streamed down his face as he ran to the only haven he knew of. 'No one will find me there. There is too many trees for them to look behind and stuff. Too many holes. No one will find me.' thought the little child as he ran away from the villagers. 'I'll be fine here.' He stopped at a tree and stooped down to sit.

"Hello darling. What are you doing here?" spoke a lite voice.

Jumping up the child looked up the tree to where the voice came from. A woman with greenish black hair and brown eyes stared down at him. She was crouched on a thick branch covered by some leaves. Black bandages were wrapped around her torso covering her breast and a quarter of her stomach. Beside her belly button a red 'X' about the size of a kunai decorated her exposed stomach. The 'X' having been kept red by adding red dye started from her left breast to the top of her belly button. From waist down she wore black shorts that went to her knees. White bandages covered the rest of her legs.

"Who are you?" asked the child.

"Me? Well darling, I'll tell you my name if you promise not to tell anyone that I come here. How's that?" said the woman.

"Mm-k." murmured the child.

"I'm Michioki. You can call me Oki, darling." said the woman.

"O-k-i. Oki. I'm Naruto, Oki." said the little boy.

"Well Naru-chan why are you here?" asked Oki.

"I come here when I want to get away. I don't want to go home because no one will be there. It feels really empty there, so I come here until the sun sets. That and I wanted to get away from the villagers. They scare me." said Naruto while ducking his head.

"They scare me to, what with their ugly face and everything. But you must mean they scare you scare you, huh? They wouldn't be able to hurt you if you gave them the chance. Their stupid. So, no one's at your home? You have no family?" asked Oki curiously.

"Uh-uh. I'm an orphan." said Naruto with a shake of his head.

Naruto felt a thump next to him. Looking to the left Naruto looked into brown eyes.

"How about I take you to a park I passed by? Hm?" asked Oki.

"A park? But everyone will look at me meanly. I don't want people to hate you for playing with me." said Naruto as he looked to the ground.

"No one will look at you meanly. No one will even look at us. They're not very friendly to me either. I scare them." said Oki.

"You? Why would they be scared of you?" asked the curious boy.

"Because I kill people. No one likes me because I kill people." said Oki with a soft little smile.

"But you're a ninja aren't you? Ninja's are supposed to kill people. They shouldn't be scared of you, you're protecting them!" said Naruto.

"I am not a ninja. I don't protect them. I belong to a clan that doesn't like ninja's very much." stated Oki.

"A clan?" asked Naruto.

"Ah. The Wolf clan. We have our own rules and because of that we won't be living in the village for long. I think we'll leave this village in about a week." said Oki while looking up into the sky.

"Oh. So you're going to leave?" asked Naruto crestfallen. 'I was hoping she would be my friend…' thought Naruto.

"Mm-hum. But I'll be with you for the week and besides I'll be back. I won't leave you alone, darling. I'll visit." said Oki.

"Promise?" asked the hopeful Naruto.

"Promise, promise. So let's go to the park." said Oki with a smile.

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

**

'They looked at us once we arrived at the park but then they turned around quickly. No one stared. I played all night long with her. That week was the most fun I've ever had. We ate sushi, ice cream, everything! I got anything I wanted. No one ever said anything, they didn't even look at us. They just gave it to us. But then she left at the end of the week. That was really sad…'

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ok Naru-chan. Be a good boy, ok? Be strong." said Oki as she kneeled and placed her arms around the crying boy.

"I'll miss you one-chan. Visit me! I…I'll be strong and no one will ever pick on me again! I'll protect you too!" cried Naruto as he tried to wrap his small arms around Oki.

"You will darling. You will. I'll be back. Ja." said Oki as she let go of Naruto and rose. Patting Naruto on the head she headed to the entrance of the village. Naruto watched until the wooden door fully closed behind Oki. Wiping his nose on his arm Naruto turn to go back home, determined to read all the scrolls he had.

**End of flashback**

* * *

'I never actually saw her whole clan. They must be really cool thou…' thought Naruto. 

"Hey Naruto! Stop standing around and help clean up!" yelled Sakura to Naruto.

"I cleaned up enough. Do it yourselves. I'm going home." said Naruto irritated that his musing was interrupted.

Naruto turned and walked home along with his clones. Sakura stared dumbly at his back.


End file.
